fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Metroid Dread
Metroid Dread (also known as Metroid 5 and Metroid V) is a game for the Wii U that released in 2015. It is the eleventh entry in the Metroid series and is set to take place after the events of Metroid Fusion in which Samus diobeyed her orders and destoryed the X parasite and SR388 have been destroyed. The Galactic Federation is after Samus, who has gone into hiding. Plot ---- The Metroids and X Parasites have been eradicated. The galaxy is at peace. I was first hired by the Galactic Federation to foil the plans of the Space Pirates on Planet Zebes. They had been using Metroids to attack Galactic Civilisation, under the order of Mother Brain. After I successfully destroyed the Space Pirate colony, the Galactic Federation hired me once again to eradicate the Metroid population from their home planet, SR388. I followed their orders, however saved a newly hatched Baby Metroid. The Baby Metroid was stolen from captivity by the Space Pirates. I immediately returned to Planet Zebes, to find the Space Pirates had rebuilt the colony. I once again destroyed their base and ruined their operations. Due to my success, the Galactic Federation asked me to escort their team for a search of SR388. I was attacked by the X Parasite and almost died. Fortunately, the Galactic Federation saved my life by injecting Metroid DNA into me. However, I learnt they had designed a Metroid breeding program, and were able to progress a Metroid lifespan in a couple days. I disobeyed the Galactic Federation’s orders, and destroyed the facility, ending the Metroid and X Parasites. Since then, I have been forced into hiding to avoid capture from the Galactic Federation. '' ''-- Samus's Opening Monologue ---- Metroid Dread takes place sometime shortly after Metroid Fusion. Samus is in hiding from the Galactic Federation after eradicating the X parasite even though she was given orders not to by the Federation. Adam Malkovich, who has remained as the Gunship's AI, has been hacking into the Galactic Federation systems to stay updated on their activity and if they are close to discovering Samus. However, Adam learns that the Galactic Federation have begun testing on genetic mutations to improve humans after the success of fusing Metroid into Samus Aran. Knowing the risk this plays, Samus infiltrates the Galactic Federation's base of operations in space withinin this solar system, the Z Nebula. Samus boards on a unmonitored lower hangar in the Research Centre. Since her last mission, Samus powered down her Power Suit for fear of it creating another SA-X Samus sneaks her way through the nebula in her Zero Suit to learn more about the classified project, which leads her to discovering the Galactic Federation's motives of creating a new SA-X that has no agency and can be controlled to follow orders and replace Samus. Unfortunately, the SA-X breaks out during operation and cannot be contained. It lets out a number of other creatures being held in the Emergency Medical Wing. From the breakout of the creatures, the Z Nebula's systems have automatically shut down as a security measure, and Samus decides to show herself to the Galactic Federation members. At first the members of the Galactic Federation appear hostile, but instead ask Samus to solve the problem of the SA-X running amock. They give her the only suit they have available, the Fusion Suit, and Samus heads to find the SA-X. Within the Kinetic Keep, Samus finds walls covered in cells that hold genetically engineered creatures. She encounters the SA-X, who lets all the creatures out of their cells, setting the Z Nebula into immediate evacuation. The Z Nebula's systems are still down, making progress through more areas of the nebula impossible. Samus goes to Sector One where records and systems are maintained, and reboots the nebula sending it back online. This leads Samus to the Roundtable, the central chamber of the Z Nebula. A large golden statue of Samus fighting enemies is located in the centre of the room. Samus goes through The Royal Botanical Gardens, and encounters a genetically engineered version of Kraid. After defeating the beast, Samus finds Johnathon Vasquez, the current charirman of the Galactic Federation, in Vacationland. She learns that he had been working with the Space Pirates to perfect the genetic engineering process in creating their perfect superhuman. In return, the Space Pirates asked that their commanders being recreated too. Disgusted by the Chairman Vasquez's actions, Samus goes to defeat the other commanders that are running free on the nebula. She finds Vahast who has taken over Keaton's Dump. After his defeat, Samus is chased down out of the Dump by another commander, Rovinia. She cannot be defeated as none of Samus's weapons work against her. Next, Samus encounters Evirmier in the Starborn Labs. After his defeat, the Observation Deck shows a large part of the nebula breaking off from the rest of the ship. Samus uses her gunship to travel to the destroyed part of the ship, named Rovinia Wreckage. Samus finds Rovinia occupying the wreckage, and boards her gunship to defeat Rovinia. The last area accessible to Samus is The Weekend District, the nebula's entertainment sector. Inside, Samus finds a "Explore Zebes" exhibit. She travels through the Crateria, Brinstar, and Maridia habitats finding them mostly destroyed by some creature. Within the Norfair habitat, Samus encounters Ridley, recreated through genetic engineering. With all the Space Pirate commanders defeated, Samus returns to the Roundtable and encounters the SA-X and can defeat her with all her new technology. After defeating the SA-X the statue of Samus defeating enemies crumbles to pieces, revealing an opening into the Galactic Federation Armory. Inside, Samus finds Johnathon Vasquez, who has genetically recreated himself over hundreds of times, and is storing all his bodies within the Armory. Samus opens fire on Vasquez and all his hundreds of bodies. Samus is unable to cause much damage, but in the middle of the fight, Samus is badly affected by the Metroid DNA in her body. The Metroid DNA has been invading her body and slowly growing, causing Samus to mutate. The Metroid DNA creates the Metroid Beam, which is able to drain the life power out of enemies. From here, Samus is able to defeat all the clones of Vasquez, but stops attacking when his original body is all that remains. Vasquez explains that contrary to Samus's beliefs, he was actually doing good for the galaxy. He has found that a far-off alien race has been slowly headed towards their solar system. Everything the alien race has come into contact with has been obliterated, and so Vasquez has been attempting to create weapons they can use to stop the alien race before they reach their solar system. The Galactic Federation and Space Pirates had signed a Peace Treaty to ensure they would work together or risk eradication, and Vasquez cloned his body so many times to ensure that after his original body passed away, he would remain chairman of the Galactic Federation to ensure that the federation will always be lead by someone with good intentions. The Metroid DNA has mutated Samus so far that she has subconsciously repressed information throughout the adventure and it is starting to take over her body. Vasquez says he can help Samus and remove the Metroid DNA from her and save her from being taken over by the Metroid. Samus agrees, and Vasquez operates on her. The operation is a success, and Samus heads to her gunship and flys away in the direction of the alien ship. Gameplay Metroid Dread ''returns to the third-person perspective seen in the previous instalment, ''Metroid: Other M. The game blends many elements of the ''Metroid Prime ''games with those of the traditional 2D side-scroller games. The developers intended to create a game that was as close in style to the earlier entries in the series, with the new perspective of the more recent games. As such, Samus controls very typical of any third-person shooter game. She can be moved around with the left control stick, with many of the buttons on the GamePad activating the numerous equipment she receives. The game is styled more like a traditional 'Metroidvania', in which the player can explore openly through a world and discover new equipment along the way. Each piece of equipment Samus obtains greatly changes the way she can traverse around the world. For example, red doors cannot be opened unless Samus shoots five missiles into them. So first, Samus has to explore the Z Nebula and find a Missile Tank, which will then allow her to open up red doors. Acquiring new equipment is the key to progression through the story, as Samus will often be halted by obstacles until she has the right equipment to progress. Despite this, players that have mastered Samus's movement are still able to explore the world almost freely and completely out of order of the intended story. The TV and GamePad both display different views of the world in front of Samus. The TV screen presents a crystal clear view of Samus's surroundings along with any important information, such as a radar and health bar. It functions similar to the Combat Visor from the ''Prime ''series. As such the player is encouraged to look mainly at the TV screen throughout the game. The GamePad however displays a very grainy and blurred image of the world, that is not reliable to look at constantly. The main function of the GamePad is to scan the environment for information, activate switches, and mark locations of collectibles. The option to have just the TV or just the GamePad in use is also available, allowing for other controllers and no-TV play. On the first play through of the game, much of the information gathered from scanning the environment is incorrect. This is due to the Metroid DNA mutating Samus's genetics, causing her to subconsciously discard important information. All entries are updated to their correct information when playing through the game on New Game Plus. Equipment New Equipment ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- File:MDFlashlight.png|Flashlight File:MDEchoBoots.png|Echo Boots File:MDSpinLatch.png|Spin Latch File:MDVacuumBeam.png|Vacuum Cannon File:MDForceSphere.png|Force Sphere File:MDMetroidBeam.png|Metroid Beam Returning Equipment All equipment returns with very little to none changes from their previous appearances. The only equipment with major changes is the Boos Ball and the Speed Booster. The Boost Ball can now travel over the surface of water, like a rock bouncing on top of water. The Speed Booster can also allow Samus to run on water. Locations The entire game takes place on the Z Nebula, and follows Samus as she travels through the numerous different sectors of the nebula. The nebula is designed as the Galactic Federation's main base of operations in space within the solar system the game takes place in. As such, it features many extra sectors that would not be normally featured on a Galactic Federation ship. Due to it's enormous size and many extra sectors, Z Nebula is often referred to as a town and community on its own. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Key Areas | width="50%" style=" " | |} | width="50%" style=" " | |} | width="50%" style=" " | |} | width="50%" style=" " | |} | width="50%" style=" " | |} Trivia *This is chronologically the latest game in the series, taking place a short time after Metroid Fusion which previously held the title. *The game went through many different iterations throughout development. The game was originally called Metroid Starborn, but was eventually scrapped and overhauled part way through development. Many elements of the original game remain in its final iteration, including the name of Starborn being in Starborn Labs. *Keaton's Dump is likely a reference to Chairman Keaton, one of the Galactic Federation's former chairmen. *Many hints to the game's plot twist can be found throughout the game. The Peace Treaty signed by the Galactic Federation and Space Pirates is found within Rovinia Wreckage, and propaganda for Johnathon Vasquez and the Space Pirates can be seen in Vacationland. SamusMillennium.png|Samus Aran's artwork Metroid-wii-u-640x353.jpg|Z Nebula concept art Picture 1 10-26-19.png|View of what appears on the TV screen and the GamePad screen Category:Metroid Games Category:Metroid (series) Category:Fan Games Category:First Person Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Sequels Category:2015 Category:Wii U Games Category:Amuza